Who to Save?
by Under the Blue Sea
Summary: In world where Peeta Mellark was chosen to participle at the 72nd Hunger Games, at the age of 14, after getting reject from the love of his life, Katniss Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy and Finnick Odair must decide who to save, Peeta or Annie's little sister, Alexa.
1. Born to Die

**Who to save**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games. If I did, would I be publising this on Fan Fiction?**

**Chapter 1 – Born to Die (Lana Del Rey)**

_Choose your last words_

_This is the last time_

_Cause you and I,_

_We were born to die_

Effie Trinket's pink, high heels echoed over the square. She got closer to the bowl, played a little bit with the papers inside and finally chose one. She went to the microphone and with deliberate slow, torturing movements, opened it.

"Peeta Mellark"

Katniss Everdeen woke up suddenly, her breathing uneven. Prim tossed and turned in her sleep, probably dreaming of her fourteen year old sister getting picked at the Reaping. The older girl carefully unfolded from her sister's grip, trying not to bother her.

After putting on her father's jacket and her hunting boots, she went out to the forest. It wasn't dawn yet and Gale wouldn't appear for a few more hours. It was better that way, because now she could dwell on her dream at her leisure.

This wasn't the first time she saw Peeta Mellark get reaped in her sleep. Far from that. Every night, for the last month, she wasn't dreaming about her reaping, as most of the kids do. No, the boy with the bread dominated her dreams. And the truth is they weren't even friends. In fact, they haven't talked to each other. Not once. If it wasn't for his generosity two years ago, Katniss surely wouldn't have had a second thought about him. But the deed was done and Peeta Mellark had found a way to her heart, as all good, pure, nice people seemed to do. He had his claws attached to her heart so deeply, that her subconscious believed him to be her primary worry, despite him only having 3 slips, when she had 12. The odds WERE in his favor.

When the third squirrel was dead in her game bag, Katniss started her way to the bakery, as she had done every morning for the last month, hoping to get a glance of Peeta and confirm he was alright, while trading with his father.

Walking down the empty Seam streets was weird, since every other day the coal miners were busy as bees, getting ready to go to work. No one would work today – might as well try to sleep in; if you can. It's Reaping day after all.

_~ Walking through the city streets. Is it by mistake or design? ~_

Arriving at the bakery, she heard noises from inside – for the baker this was not a holiday. She knocked on the door and the baker's voice disrupted the silence of the streets.

"Peeta, open the door, I need to finish the frosting. It must be Katniss."

Oh, no. This cannot be happening. Panic swept through Katniss' face, leaving her with a bizarre facial expression that resembled a scowl. Peeta Mellark opened the door with a smile on his face which died quickly after seeing her demeanor. He offered her the three loaves he had been holding since opening the door and took the squirrels.

"No." She said firmly. He looked surprised. "I mean, the agreement with your father is two squirrels for a loaf"

He didn't say anything. He just looked in her eyes and lifted his shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes till Katniss broke the contact and turned to leave. Peeta went back inside, took something from the counter and ran behind her.

"Katniss, wait." At the mention of her name she stopped and turned to look at him. Peeta gave her a paper bag and looks at her, smiling.

"It's for you and your sister. From me… and my father." He added as an afterthought.

She didn't dwell long on his words, as she opened the bag and found two little cookies, frosted with a primrose flower each. She felt her eyes burning and her heart aching as she tried to understand the levels of generosity of the boy in front of her, the boy with the bread. As the first wave of gratitude passed, suspicion came.

"Why?" She asked, the ever present scowl making its reappearance.

He took one step forward and she instinctively took one back. He signed. "Because, sometimes, when you feel like doing something, you do it without one good reason."

As he turned to leave, frustrated, Katniss felt something blocking her breathing.

"Thank you." She choked out. He turned to her and just smiled.

_~Come and take a walk on the wild side~_

She met Gale at their usual spot, the usual hour, after eating breakfast at home with Prim. It wasn't just ten months ago that she was hunting alone, a bit afraid of the woods around her.

"Hey, Catnip." He said and his face broke in his familiar smile, the one she felt she cannot not return.

"Good morning, Gale." And then they started hunting in comfortable silence.

It was after ten o'clock, approximately, that they decided the game they caught was enough and sat down.

Gale stared hard at her. "What?" Katniss snapped at him.

"Are you afraid?" Katniss raised her eyebrows as if to ask "Are you seriously asking that question?"

"I mean… I really don't know what I mean… I just fear for you going in the arena more than I fear for myself…"

Katniss couldn't look at him. She couldn't admit that the person she feared the most about was the baker's son. It was always that way with Gale. If it wasn't for Gale, they would still hunt by themselves. She wasn't the trusty or the friendly type. That was an understatement… Thankfully, she didn't have to answer back, as the sound of the hovercraft bringing Effie Trinket disturbed the conversation between the two teenagers.

"It's time to go to the Hob."

'_And then get ready to go to the slaughter'_ Katniss added in her mind.

_~I can see but once I was blind, I was so confused as a little child~_

Katniss returned home after noon, holding a rabbit and herbs for her mother. At the kitchen table she saw that her mother had left her a piece of the loaves she had brought in the morning, along with milk and cheese from Prim's goat, Lady. Katniss looked at the two women, well one woman and a girl, who were sitting around the table and who, when they noticed her, ran to help her. As their mother took the squirrel and the herbs from Katniss, Prim sat her down and told her to eat while chatting nonstop about one thing or the other. The older girl, who hadn't been set on fire yet, understood that her sister was not okay. It looked like she was straggling with each word, like she was talking out of duty. It was normal. Little Primrose was afraid to the bone.

"It's okay, little duck. I'm gonna be okay. There are many girls in the Seam that have more slips than me." Prim had started sobbing soundlessly by that point. Katniss hugged her tight. "I am never, ever gonna leave you, Prim. No one, not even the Capitol and President Snow could keep me away from you."

She knew that that was considered treason. She knew she could get herself killed for saying these words, but Prim was Katniss' whole word and she could not see her sad. Not after all she had to go through after their father's death. Prim stopped crying and stared at her sister with big, teary eyes.

"Come on, little duck. I have a surprise for you."

She went closer to the cabinet and took out the bag with the two cookies. She gave one of them to her little sister and kept the other. Prim's expression changed at once.

"Where did you get those? Oh, my! There is real sugar on them! They must be so expensive… Oh, Katniss you shouldn't have bought them!"

"I didn't buy them-"

"Or trade anything for them!" The little girl scolded Katniss. "You know we don't have enough-"

Katniss laughed at her sister. "Prim, Prim, stop! I didn't buy them nor trade anything for them. The baker's son gave them to me."

"Peeta? But why?" Prim seemed a bit confused.

"You know him?" Katniss scowled at her sister, something so rare that it made Prim as red as a tomato.

"Well, sometimes when I look at the cakes he comes and talks to me. He's a nice guy… and really pretty…"

The older girl looked at her sister. She could guess that Prim had a little crush on the handsome baker. Handsome? How did this thought come to her mind?

"That explains why he gave me the cookies. Maybe your friend knew that you would be distressed and he wanted you to feel better." Prim nodded her head, smiling at the thought. "Now I will put them back to the cabinet to eat them after dinner." The two girls smiled at each other.

Their mother busted into the room. "Katniss, you better take a bath now. I have it ready for you. Do you want my help to get ready?" She looked at her elder hopefully.

Katniss frowned at her mother. "No." She said firmly. She knew her mother was feeling guilty, that she wanted to be forgiven. But Katniss could not forgive her for abandoning her daughters, while life was slowly dripping away from them… She could not forget. Maybe she wasn't the forgiving type either.

_~The road is long, we carry on~_

The square was full. All the children age twelve to eighteen were standing in the middle, while their parents, friends, brothers and sisters that were off Reaping age were surrounding them. Katniss was standing along with the other fourteen year old girls, near to Madge Undersee, the major's daughter and her only friend, other than Gale. Behind them were a group of Merchant girls.

The clock struck two. Complete silence.

She didn't hear Major Undersee's speech on the Dark Days. She had heard it enough times to last a lifetime. Then, he read the names of the District Twelve two victors. It was evident that Haymitch Abernathy decided not to grace them with his presence this year. He was probably throwing up somewhere.

Effie Trinket walked to the stage. "Happy Hunger Games!" As usually, she paused, waiting for the applause that never came. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" As if. "As usual, ladies first."

She approached the ball and a collective silent pray of "Please, not be me" echoed from all the girls in the square.

"Eisa Mintwood."

A cry was heard from the row of the twelve year olds. A little girl was pushed at the direction of the stage by a group of Peacekeepers. Disgusting. She was sobbing violently.

"How are you, my dear?"

More sobs erupted little Eisa, who was sitting now on the stage. Some unreadable emotion passed Effie's face. Can puppets feel too?

"It's boys' turn!"

Effie Trinket's pink, high heels echoed over the square. As she got closer to the ball, Katniss felt like she was experiencing a déjà vu. She knew the name before it was pronounced with Effie's fake, Capitol accent. If she had not gone numb, she would have heard Madge sharp intake of breath or Delly Cartwright's little cries.

She opened her eyes and the boy with the bread was on the stage, hugging Eisa, trying to calm her down while she kept on crying.

Katniss woke up from her numbness when she heard Madge's gentle voice. "Come on, Dell. Let's go say goodbye to Peeta."

The Reaping was over.

Delly started walking with Madge, still crying, when she suddenly turned back, as if she had forgotten something important. She looked Katniss soberly in the eyes.

"You must see him! You MUST do it! He will want to see you one last time!" And with that she left.

Katniss turned around to see Prim right behind her. She took her little sister's shoulders, gave them a little shake and said "I'll be back soon."

And with that she turned to the Justice Building.

* * *

_Hello to all and thank you for reading my story. I hope you like it. There is more coming up! I would just like to establish that this is a Peeta-centric story. Each chapter would be from Peeta's, Katniss', Finnick's or Haymitch's PoV._

_Hope you stick with me and my story!_

_UBS_


	2. Chasing Pavements

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. If I did, it would not have been as awesome as it really is!**

**Chapter 2 – Chasing Pavements (Adele)**

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place_

_Should I leave it there?_

Peeta Mellark sat alone in the beautiful room the Peacekeepers had rushed him into. The room where he would say goodbye to his loved ones. Forever.

The door slammed opened and his family came inside. Almost instantly, his father opened his arms and Peeta ran into them. He felt his fathers' sobs, but he controlled his own, just as he had promised himself he would do. When the embrace ended, his father gave him a bag of cookies.

"I never thought that I would give a bag of these to one of my boys!"

It was a tradition. His father would always give a bag of cookies to the two children, going to the arena every year.

Peeta tried to think something to say, to break the ominous silence, but deep down he knew that every reaction would lead to tears.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son."

His mother came next and hugged him rather tight.

"You are a good kid." She said when they broke apart.

"Thank you."

That was the most affectional they had been since… since forever. At least Peeta now could die knowing that his mother did not hate him… Much…

After a few awkward moments, his mother took some steps back and his older brother, Dom, came forward. The two boys hugged each other and a memory from years ago came to Peeta.

When Rye, the middle boy of their family, became twelve and, as a consequence, had his name put into the Reaping Bowl, him along with 16-year-old Dom and 10-year-old Peeta promised to never, ever volunteer for one of the others. They loved each other, but none of them could continue living with the burden of the sacrifice of the other. Anyone who went to the Hunger Games was as good as dead.

Peeta was never gladder they had made this deal; he had seen the indecisive look on Rye's face.

Still hugging his brother, Peeta let a little chuckle. "I am only sorry that I will not have the chance to see you make a fool of yourself when trying to propose to Sheila…"

"I am sorry…" Dom said with tears on the edge of his eyes.

"Not as much as I am." Peeta replied. His brothers laughed at his lame attempt to make a joke here of all places, as their mother cast a look filled with disapproval at the three of them.

"Peet, Sheila said to give you her best wishes. She could not, she couldn't… You understand, don't you?"

"Tell her to stop worrying and that I understand everything… Oh, and tell her she will make a lovely bride…" Peeta said, trying to smile at his brother, but with the confusion of his emotions it came out more as a grimace than a smile.

Then, Rye took a step forward and Peeta turned to the others. "I want to speak to Rye alone."

His mother and brother listened to his request and left with one last glance back at him. Peeta waved one last time to his brother who returned it, before turning to his father. They hugged each other one last time.

"Please try to come back to me, Peeta, my boy."

"I will, dad, I will. But I cannot promise anything…"

As his father left the room, he turned to Rye and started speaking before his brother could.

"Let me talk, please! When I die," Rye tried to interrupt him, but Peeta cut him off. "It is the bitter reality, Rye. This is the last time you see me. Alive, at least. I will, of course, not go down without fighting first, but we all know the truth." Silence surrounded the two brothers as the sadness of Peeta's words conquered the room… "Anyway," He searched in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is a cookie recipe I created before my first Reaping. After my death," Rye opened his mouth to say something, but, then, he changed his mind and turned his gaze to the floor. "I want you to make three dozens of these cookies. Give one dozen to Delly, one to Madge and one to… to…" He couldn't bring himself say her name without tearing up. Not so close to the end…

"I know, Peet. I know and I will. I promise. But you should not think like that. Damn! As your older brother I demand you not to think like that!"

Peeta laughed half heartedly. "I don't think you can demand anything from me anymore."

He heard the Peacekeeper from outside and he hugged Rye. "Goodbye, brother."

"Bye, Peet. Find some rich Capitol chick for me. Only not one with blue skin! Please!"

The Peacekeeper opened the door. "Your time is out."

As Rye was leaving, he turned around. "I will keep my promise! I will!"

And the door closed behind him. Peeta sat in the nice sofa. He heard the cries before he saw the face. Delly and Madge rushed into the room. Delly ran into his arms, crying violently, whereas Madge stood to the side. Peeta took Delly's face in his hands and wiped her tears.

"Hey, hey, Dell. It's okay. It IS okay, Dell! You are okay, Jeremy is okay. It was his first Reaping today, wasn't it? Go home to your parents and your little brother and be okay. No, not okay. Be great! Promise me you will not dwell too much on the Games and me!" She just kept on crying. "Promise me!" She nodded her head. "And when I die," Delly sobbed violently by that point and even Madge let a few tears drop. "Girls, stop! You know I am going to die, so stop crying and, please, try to remember all the good times, will you?"

Delly's sobs stopped at Peeta's request and looked him in the eyes. "I told her to come! I don't know if she will do it, but I told her to. I will protect her from the others, like you did for all these years after her father's death. I promise!"

"Thank you."

It was Madge's turn to step forward. "They let you bring something from your District in the arena as your token. Please, take this pin." She pinned it on his shirt, a determined look on her face.

Peeta smiled. That's Madge for you. Always one step ahead, always thinking of the next move. He didn't even have time to think about a token and there she was with the perfect one for him to take. A mockingjay. The bird who loved Her voice so much that would stop to listen every time She sang and, then, try to imitate. "Thank you and I will." He hugged her.

Madge broke a heartbroken smile. "I will keep being her friend, just as you asked me so many years ago."

"Madge, can I ask you one last favor?" She nodded. "When the right time comes" _'When I die' _he thought to himself. "Please tell her all the truth… About what happened two years ago and about my feelings for her too. Can I count on you to do it? I know it is a difficult task, but…"

"Yes." She cut him off, smiling. "It is the least I could for you."

He took them both in his arms and hugged them tight. "I love you both so, so much. Always remember that! No matter what."

And then they left. Peeta didn't expect anyone else. Even after what Delly had just told him, he couldn't believe that She would come to see him. He sat again on the sofa and looked in the bag given to him by his father, when the door opened slightly. At first he thought it was just a Peacekeeper that came to get him, but then She entered. He sat up quickly.

"Katniss! What are you doing here?"

She looked everywhere but him, before answering. "I… I… just…" She looked up at his eyes, just for a moment, and then turned away. "Thank you." She finally blurted out.

Peeta was definitely confused. "For what?"

"The bread… the one you tossed me…" She said, never, not once, looking at him.

"The one from when we were children? But… but that was nothing!"

Katniss finally looked up at him, a bit angry, with her ever present frown on her face. "It meant the world to a starving girl like me! You are the reason I did not die that day! That I'm still standing right here! You did not only give me those loaves that day. You gave me something more important than that. Hope!" She was vivid, yelling and looking into his eyes. All of sudden, she realized her actions and looked away, first blushing, then frowning at herself. "So thank you! For the loaves and for the cookies today…" And with that she turned to leave.

Peeta grabbed her arm. "No. Please don't leave. Not yet! Stay…" He was pleading her and they both knew it.

"Okay." She nodded, not sure why she agreed. A moment of silence passed between them. "Why?" She asked, at last, the question that burnt her all those years.

He seemed more confused than before. "Why what?"

"Why did you help me two years ago? You didn't even know me…"

He had the same stern look on his face as he did this morning after giving her the cookies. "Because it felt right."

Katniss interrupted him. "Don't. Don't start with this nonsense again. I think I deserve the truth!"

Peeta looked into her eyes and he saw that sparkle deep inside them that he realized he had to tell the truth to her at the very end. "Because I loved you."

She was shocked. Had he made a terrible mistake by telling her? He took a step forward and, as if they were dancing, she took a step back. It felt like a déjà vu to him. This morning's encounter, their only encounter. Her asking why, him trying to reach her, her trying to get away. He tried to catch her, but she did not let him. He took a deep breath and searched her eyes. He could not find them. He signed.

"I have been in love with you since we were five and you sang the 'Valley Song' in front of the whole class. I heard you and I was a goner, like your mother with your father. You are beautiful and generous and brave and kind and so many things. And those moments you don't frown are so precious. I know I am going to die, but I want you to know, Katniss, I am in love with you!"

With the end of his little speech, the bubble around her broke and she began to feel again. She started shaking lightly and put as much distance between them as she could. She looked like she was choking. "I… I… I can't be here r-right now."

And then she closed the door behind her.

And then he went numb.

_~ This ain't lust, I know this is love~_

On the road to the train station, Peeta did not hear anything of what Effie said. He just held a crying Eisa and kept staring in front of him. He knew her. Her blond hair and blue eyes screamed that she was from the Town, but her parents were not merchants. Her mother and father were working at the Justice Building. This year's District Twelve's tributes were two very young Townies. What were the odds of that?

Peeta knew that Eisa had it worse than him, but at that moment he could not feel bad for anyone but himself. He had told Katniss the truth and she… she just run away! And he was left alone. It was a painful, awful feeling. And it was entirely his fault. She came to say goodbye and he destroyed it all. But it was his last chance and a part of him was glad to have taken it… But Katniss was always a dream to him. So, should he keep on chasing pavement? He signed. He was sent to an arena to fight to death and he was mourning over a romance that never really had a chance.

He would die and this would make it easier for Katniss. He just needed to be stronger a little longer. For Dom and Sheila. For Delly and Madge. For Rye and his father. For little Eisa, who was so afraid. An unexpected thought came to his mind. He WOULD die. But maybe, just maybe, he could help someone before saying goodbye to the world. That would mean something. That will show that he wasn't just another piece in Capitol's games. He understood that there were more important things in this twisted world than the life and the death of an individual, or even love, and that was the freedom of the world.

He was invested so deep inside his thoughts that he didn't realize they were inside the train until he heard something that resembled a song. Effie took her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed the answering button.

"Hello."

A familiar voice was heard from the phone, asking for Haymitch. Effie made a gesture that told them to stay where they were standing, not that Eisa could see it though her tears. Effie opened a door that had the 'Bar' sign on it. Only a few of her words were heard before the door closed behind her.

"Haymitch, it's Finnick. And he says it is an emergency."

Peeta decided to close himself to the rest of the word and return to his previous thoughts. Where could he find someone to help, when he had to go to the Hunger Games in a matter of weeks?

* * *

_A/N: Firstly, I would like to thank those who followed and favorite this story from the first chapter. Also, I want to send kisses to anyone who read the story, because there is not a greater feeling for a writer (even a Fanfiction one) than to know that people read his work! So, thank you everybody!_

_I want to clarify that my native tongue is not English, so please forgive me for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. If you spot any, feel free to tell me about it so I can have the chance to fix it._

_I would also like to thank my best friend for being my beta during this story, especially since she is not a big fun of Fanfiction in general._

_Moreover, I just want to say to anyone who has already seen 'Catching Fire' that you ARE lucky people! Since I probably leave in Narnia, I will have to wait till November 30__th__ to see it and I am so, so upset about it! ! ! !_

_I hope that no one is so tired from my looong Author Note, so that he/ she will not read my story again!_

_But, if you read the story, skipped or read the author's note and want to comment on something (anything), please __**review**__. Every review is important, in my opinion, since it gives the writer (me!) the opportunity to become an even better one._

_Finally, for all those who are interested and decided to continue reading my story even after this author's note, the name of the next chapter is __**'Some Nights'**__ and it is from the point of view of __**Haymitch**__._

_Kisses to everyone,_

_UBS _


	3. Some Nights

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. If I did, Finnick Odair would not have died!**

**Chapter 3 – Some Nights (fun.)**

_But I still wake up,_

_I still see your ghost,_

_Oh Lord, I am still not sure what I stand for,_

_What do I stand for?_

The night before the Reaping was a rough one for Haymitch Abernathy. He drank. He drank a lot – that is indeed an understandment. He first drank to remember the ones he had lost. Maysilee. His mother and his brother. His girl, Layla. His 42 lost tributes.

And then he drank to forget them all.

He was still awake, drinking and remembering, forgetting and drinking, when Effie Trinket came by, early in the morning to wake him up. She did not look away at the sight of him being drunk, as she had done the first time she saw him like this. Effie had her own ghosts now.

"I… I…" He did not want to apologize. He should not have had to do it. But having seen her broken façade, the tired and filled with pain look in her eyes, something deep inside him urged him to.

"Don't." She cut him off, before he had the chance to continue with his drunk apology. "I know. You cannot come to the Reaping looking like this. Sleep a little, but please wake up in time to catch the train. You know I cannot escort you there myself."

He nodded. It was all he could do. Effie looked at him one last time, a bizarre look in her blue eyes. Was it pity, sadness, sorrow or was it something deeper in them? He did not know. Did he care?

She turned around and straightened her shoulders. A perfect line. The façade was back on. Haymitch closed his eyes, his last vision: Effie Trinket leaving his house, shoulders straight, jaw set, ready to play her part in these twisted games.

_~What are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already?~_

He was woken up by the ringing noise of his private cell phone. Few people had that number, the ones who knew. But it had to be Effie, since the rest of that group had to be present at their Districts' respective Reaping. After all, she did have him as her number one emergency call, didn't she? Without much hesitation, he picked up the phone, not having checked the caller's ID.

"Hello, princess." His voice was a little deeper than usual owning to the drinks he had last night.

"Haymitch. As much as I love to hear your voice, I must to admit that I prefer being called _Pretty Boy_ rather than _Princess_." Finnick Odair was clearly joking, but his voice was lacking its usual, spicy tone.

"What's up, princess?" Haymitch asked, secretly smiling to himself for nicknaming the _Handsome, Masculine Finnick Odair,_ _Princess, _and even more secretly being worried for him and his pretty face that got into so many troubles in the past.

When Finnick did not comment on his new nickname, Haymitch was sure that something was wrong. "Our escort, Minnie, brought me some bad news. It is speculated that the slips in District's Four Reaping are changed by the Capitol. If the rumor is true then our dear President Snow is definitely involved. I don't know what to do. I am worried that something bad will happen. You know… As a payback for what happened three months ago."

To anyone other than the ones in the very close circle of Victors and Escorts that were involved, these words would be considered treason. But was it really treason against someone who exploited every single breath they took? So an inner group of Victors, including Haymitch, Finnick, Johanna Mason, Beetee, Chaff, Cecelia and a few others, were provided with secret numbers and phones that they could use to call each other without having the Capitol hearing their every conversation. The idea was conceived by Haymitch, brought into life by Beetee and was extremely helpful to the newbies, Finnick and Johanna, whose phone conversations were constantly recorded.

Haymitch signed. "Unfortunately, both you and I cannot do anything about it right now, princess." A voice, which Haymitch recognized as Minnie's, was calling Finnick on the other line. "You better go, Pretty Boy. If an emergency comes up, call immediately Effie at her cell phone. I will not take mine to Capitol, but she will know what to do."

"Thank you, Haymitch." The younger man stopped for a moment and then, as if he just remembered something, laughed to himself. "Oh, and Haymitch? Maybe you should get to the train station. Your train must be leaving in about three minutes." And with that, Finnick Odair hanged up.

_~Some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again. Some nights I always win~_

Haymitch was going to kill Finnick Odair the moment he stepped on Capitol ground. Not only did he wake him up a couple of hours earlier than the time he should wake up, but he also made him go to the train three whole hours earlier than the time he should have appeared, while the Reaping was still going!

Haymitch stepped on the train, noting that things seemed very quiet this year and mentally preparing himself for a classic Effie Trinket speech on the rudeness of being late and off schedule that never came. The train attendants looked at him weirdly, since they were used to the District Twelve Mentor almost always arriving later than he should, not once so early. When he looked at the time and realized Finnick's little prank, he shouted loudly curses meant for the other Victor and went on doing what did the best: drinking.

Hours and quite a few drinks later, he heard someone getting on the train and Effie's high pitch voice from the room next door filled the air. The tributes were here. Before he could make any guesses on them, he heard that loathsome songs that Effie dared to use as her ringtone. All of a sudden, the door to the bar opened and the pink haired woman passed him her phone.

"Haymitch, it's Finnick. And he says it is an emergency."

The Mentor laughed crazily and took the phone. "You are dead, pretty boy!" He started, sounding extremely serious and dangerous, but he stopped quickly as he heard Finnick on the other end of the line, trying to catch his breath. He did not even acknowledge Haymitch's greeting.

"You must watch the Reaping Recap tonight!"

The line went dead.

Haymitch began to worry. He had not heard Finnick so nervous since Annie Cresta's winning two years ago. But he knew that worry would only make him want to drink more and he would not, he could not get answers till the Reaping Recap. So, he turned to Effie, who had come to stand next to him.

"What do we have out there, princess?" He had heard the cries and the sobs of the girl, but he asked nevertheless. Maybe the boy was a fighter.

Effie signed. "Two Townies. The boy is the baker's son. The girl is twelve, the girl of Davis Mintwood." Anger and sadness for the little girl's fate were evident in Effie's voice, not covered as usual, knowing that she had made her disapproval known to the Capitol who was eavesdropping at the moment.

Haymitch did not let himself think about the girl. He did not need more ghosts. Instead, he thought about the baker's son. Rye Mellark was a tall, well built, sixteen-year-old boy that looked like he was twenty and had won the first place in the school wrestling competition the last three years. He was friendly enough, maybe not as friendly as his little brother -whose name he could not remember at that moment, he was never behind the counter after all- but definitely more openhearted than the older one -Dom was it? And being the baker's son, he must have eaten decently through his life. He might be the first tribute worth being considered that come to him the last decade. Except… except… that boy...

"I may need a private word with Rye Mellark after the Reaping Recap." He said to Effie smirking and then scowling at himself. He should not get his hopes up without first having talked to the boy.

Effie looked at him with a weird expression on her face. "Hm, Haymitch, his name is not Rye. It is Peeta." And then, she laughed awkwardly, so un-Effie like. It was the first time she had ever seen him interested -could she say excited?- in one of his tributes. She hated to be the one to ruin it for him.

A simple "Oh" was his only reaction. "How old is he? He cannot be older than thirteen" He tried to remember the last time he saw him. No image came to his mind.

"Fourteen actually." Came Effie's response

Fourteen, hun. He knew that the kid was friendly, but no amount of friendliness could ever cover for the differences between him and his brother. It seemed like District Twelve would not have a victor for the twenty second year in row.

_~This one is not for the folks at home~_

While at dinner, no one spoke much. In fact, the only sounds heard were the ones made by cutlery making contact with plates, if you did not count the sobs that came from Eisa every now and then. Earlier, Effie had tried to comment appreciatively on both children's almost perfect table manners, but a look from Haymitch made her cut her speech short. Peeta sent a weird look to the Mentor and the Escort, but he did not comment on it.

Haymitch was sure that Eisa did not realize anything. He did not dwell long on her. Everything about the twelve-year-old screamed _'Dead'_, so he decided to do what he had done multiple times as the years passed with great success. He would ignore her. He signed to himself and poured more white liquid in his drink, when he thought that maybe he have started ignoring both his tributes.

Peeta might be a good kid, but he was not a fighter, unlike Rye who could become one with just a little training.

Suddenly, Haymitch felt someone staring at him. He lifted his head, only to come face to face with Peeta's angry stare.

"You know, my respected and oh so powerful Mentor, I might not be Rye," The kid's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Haymitch cursed himself. He did not realize he had said the last of his thoughts aloud. "But I have some aces up my sleeve, too. I may not be as old or as broad or as menacing looking as him, but I can lift up to 200 pounds, 30 more than Rye. I have been wrestling since forever and I have even won quite a few matches against my brothers. So, don't you dare to think of me as a nothing!"

Peeta was yelling words filled with sarcasm and even hate by that point, when Effie overcame her surprise and told him and told him something about good table manners and proper etiquette and the right tone for dinner conversations. Needless to say, as the two men turned to glare at her, she sat back down and she shut her mouth.

Peeta turned to Haymitch again. "One last thing, before I let you enjoy your drink. Sorry, I mean your dinner." It was evident no sorry was intended. After all, each word was said with an added dose of venom, sarcasm and bitterness. "You know, the reason why District Twelve has not have a Victor all these years is that you are not a proper Mentor! As the time passed, there were tributes that could have achieved something, but they were doomed, because YOU" He said pointing his finger accusingly to Haymitch. "Were their Mentor! Take two years ago for example. Cristof could have won, he was in the final Six after all, if you had not let him die from dehydration!"

Haymitch put all his effort at trying not to look away. He felt so guilty at that moment. He knew he was the one responsible for Cristof's death. But he had promised Finnick to help Annie. So he replied to Peeta's accusation with the same, rehearsed answer he had used over the past two years as calmly and neutrally as he could manage.

"Cristof did not have the right amount of sponsor money for me to send him water. And even if I had found a way to send him the water he needed, he would have died the moment the arena turned into a pool. It was expected that someone from District Four win that year."

Recognition flashed on Peeta's face. "You are lucky that Annie was the winner that year or else I would not be responsible for my actions!"

Haymitch was so confused and the extra guilt did not let his mind function properly. All he wanted to do was to drink himself into oblivion. He looked at the whisky on the side table, waiting for him to grab it, and debated taking it to his room, when Finnick's voice filled his head. He could not afford reading into the boy's answer right now.

As if she had felt his guilt and dilemma, she decided to head to the Television Department. It was time to see what Finnick was so stressed about.

_~So this is it. I sold my soul for this?~_

The Reaping passed as quickly as each and every year. Two beautiful, blond seventeen-year-old volunteers from One, a brunette one from Two. The usual. Then, when the boys' turn came, something happened that caught Haymitch's attention. Nobody had the chance to hear the name of District Two chosen male, when a twelve-year-old volunteered. Haymitch knew his name only by looking at him. Livius Holder the Third, son and grandson of male winners both of whom won at the age of twelve. The loud screams of approval and applauds that came from the people of Two disturbed and disgusted Haymitch so much, as much as the proud smile on the face of the boy's father, that he did not have time to concentrate on District Three's Reaping.

But then came the turn of District Four and he forced himself to focus. As the escort –Minnie was it?- pulled the name of the girl he saw a knowing look on Finnick's face as he unconsciously grabbed Annie's hand. The name was heard.

"Alexa Cresta."

Lots of things happened at the same time. Annie stood up and started screaming. Finnick and Mags tried to hold her. Eisa stopped crying and whining. Effie started eating her nails. Haymitch could not breath for a minute, when Peeta stood up calmly, took a piece of paper and wrote down five words that would change everything.

_How can I help her? _

_~Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?~_

It was unheard for a tribute to help another one, from a different District, to win. But Peeta Mellark did not seem to be a normal tribute. At the end, he did not seem to be a normal kid either. Not half an hour ago he was screaming to him about helping him survive the Hunger Games and now he was asking him to help a completely stranger. That kid was the last thing Haymitch needed right at that moment!

After reading what the kid had written for the fifth time, Haymitch looked deeply in his eyes, the catastrophe in Four already forgotten.

"Are you sure?" He seemed sure, but…

Peeta nodded. Something did not sit well with Haymitch. Was he in position to sacrifice another tribute with potential for the sake of another Cresta girl? Even if, this time at least, he had the tribute's consent. Maybe it was even worse that way…

"You know we need to talk first, kid"

"I am sure about it, mentor."

The rest of the Reapings went by a blur. Before he knew it Claudius Templesmith was saying _'Goodbye' _and was inviting everyone to stay tone for the Opening Ceremony the next night –as they could do anything else. Haymitch turned to Effie, whose eyes were red, even under all that clown make-up. He did not realize that _princess_ was crying.

"Take the girl and go to bed." He barked. He knew she was going to be offended by his tone and lack of manners, but he did not have time to worry about _princess _–now.

Peeta looked between Haymitch and the paper, as the two girls were leaving to fo to their rooms. The Mentor nodded to his Tribute, took the pen and the paper nad started writing.

_Why?_

_Why not?_

_You cannot expect me to just let you sacrifice your chance to win for a girl you don't even know. I am your Mentor!_

_Well, my dear Mentor, it would not be the first time._

Haymitch did not have an answer to that. Peeta wrote something else.

_And who says I do not know her?_

Haymitch's head snapped up so hard, after he read what Peeta had written, that it made his neck hurt. Not that he cared. He looked the Tribute intently in the eyes.

"Explain yourself." He mouthed.

A knowing sparkle flashed through the Tribute's eyes. He had expected that reaction.

_Let's take things from the beginning, shall we? Two years ago, the year Annie won the 70__th__ Hunger Games, the male Tribute from Twelve was Cristof. He used to be my brother's, Rye, best friend before his death. I had grown up with him and he was the person closer to me ever having gone to the Games. It was a rough year for my family. When Cristof died… Well, let's just say it was the first time I ever saw my father cry. Imagine that today was only the second one. I, myself, was extremely angry. I was angry with the President Snow, with the Games, with you, Cristof's Mentor, and most of all with Annie Cresta, the girl from District Four, a career District, who, even though had not volunteer for the Games, had lived, while Cristof had died._

Haymitch let curiosity get the better of him. "Then why?"

"Please let me finish."

_I did hate Annie. You know when a Victor comes to District Twelve, for his Victory Tour, my family has this tradition of giving them a basket filled with loaves of bread from their District. It was my job, as the youngest, to go to the Major's House and give them to the Victor. When I was younger, I was excited to do that, but, that year, the year of my first Reaping, the year a friend had gone to the games, I did not want to face the girl who lived in expense of Cristof's dying._

_My mother made me go anyway. _

_So, I went to Major Undersee's house. After being sawn the room where Anny was getting ready, I went and knocked on the door. Sobs were heard and I remember catching myself wondering why a Victor would be un happy._

Haymitch let an almost silence snort at this one.

_Anyway, after some time, Finnick Odair opened the door. Finnick was the first Victor I have ever delivered a basket to and I was surprised when a sign of recognition flashed in his eyes._

"_Did you come to give her bread?" He said and I nodded. "Be gentle to her…" And with one last look behind his back he left._

_I slowly entered the room and came face to face with the girl that I had came to hate so. What I saw was not a girl, but a murderer, a murderer of a friend. I had expected her to be vicious and evil, but she was not like that at all. She was just a girl. A small, scared girl. I moved closer to her and, when she heard me and lifted her head, I saw her big, red eyes. I held out the basket, having forgotten any thought filled with hate. How can one hate something so vulnerable? That was the moment I realized that Tributes and even Victors, well, they are just children. Children forced to kill other children. No one deserves that and no one who has undergone that experience deserves to be treated with hate._

_So, I let Annie take one of the loaves and smell it. I told her the things my mother had made me learn by heart long ago and turned to leave, when I heard it, I heard her whispering._

"_Please! Do not leave me alone! I cannot stand their faces alone!"_

_I looked at her and the only thing I could thing was that that girl over there was not a killer. Thus,I did the first thing that came to my mind. I hugged her and let her sob in my hug._

_I stayed with her for almost an hour. During that time she opened up at me. She told me that, while in the arena, she only thought of her sister and a very special friend –she never gave him a name- and that these thoughts were what kept her sane. She talked and talked and talked about her sister that means the world to her and she reminded me of a girl I know whose sister the only thing in the world for her too._

_Sometime later, Finnick returned. He was surprised to find me there and, to tell the truth, I was surprised with myself for staying there for so long. He told me to leave and as I was exiting the room, Annie run and hugged me._

"_I consider you a friend, boy with the bread." She said and she gave me a real smile._

_To conclude, yeah, I know Annie and I have heard of Alexa. I consider Annie a dear friend and I know that if Alexa dies, she will die too, if not physically, then definitely mentally. Right now, I have lost any hope of returning home alive. I CANNOT WIN! So, why not do one last, good deed before the final goodbye and help a friend in the process?_

Haymitch could not utter a word. What could he say? The boy was a martyr! Was he even worthy of speaking to him? He badly needed a drink right now. But first thing first, he took the pen and the paper from Peeta and wrote.

_I cannot give you my consent right now. I will try to have a word with Finnick first, but I need you to make a good impression tomorrow. Okay?_

Peeta nodded.

"Now go to bed, kid." And Haymitch was left alone once again.

_~It's for the best you didn't listen~_

The next morning, Haymitch was too hangover to talk to the Tributes, so he decided not to leave his room until arriving at the Capitol.

"It's okay." He said to himself. "The boy can fend for himself."

He signed. He just needed to find a way to ensure that he did not sacrifice himself for the sake of that Cresta girl…

* * *

_A/N: Hello to all! The third chapter of the story is here! I hope you all liked it. It is my personal favorite so far! _

_A great, great thanks to all who read my story and I send the best Mellark pastries to those who favorite, followed and reviewed the first two chapters! _

_Here, I want to thank once more my beta, a.k.a. my best friend, for her help and support and being the one to make me keep writing!_

_I just want to clarify that the next chapter will not be posted till the middle of December, since my schedule is hectic right now. Please do not blame me! Blame my teachers who keep on giving us test after test!_

_Kisses to all! I hoped you all enjoyed the Hunger Games: Catching Fire movie!_

_UBS _


	4. Diamonds in the Sky

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. Is there really a chance that you believe the opposite?**

**Chapter 4 – Diamonds in the Sky (Rihanna)**

_So shine bright,_

_Tonight you and I_

_We're beautiful _

_Like diamonds in the sky_

The word shocked cannot describe the feelings Peeta experienced when he saw his Prep Team for the first time. They were… Let's just say they were different. Man, they almost made Effie Trinket look normal in comparison.

The only girl of the group, Xey, had slightly blue skin. Her hair were starting as fluo green and ending in cyan. She had tons of butterfly tattoos on her arms and neck and two next to each of her eyes. She wore a bright green dress that made Peeta's eyes hurt.

Eros was probably the craziest one of this lot. He had pink hair and pink eyes and was wearing a pink dress with red hearts on it. When he caught Peeta staring him, he laughed and said that Eros was his nickname and that it derived from the Greek mythological cupid, thus the whole pink-red-hearts appearance. As Eros went on and on about his favorite colors and looks, Peeta got more and more confused. What in the name of Pete does Greek cupid mean?

At last, Eros was cut short by the last member of this lunatic group, Phoebus. He seemed like the head of Peeta's Prep Team and was, probably, the most normal one. He had blond hair and, if one excluded his bright, orange eyes, he could easily pass as a District One man with his blue suit and his excellent manners.

Unfortunately for Peeta, the silence between his Prep Team members did not last for long, when Xey and Eros engrossed themselves in a vivid conversation about whether or not to implant wings on their backs. Peeta felt himself shivering at the thought.

At last, after hours of bathing and cleaning, scrapping and losing at least three layers of skin and, finally, mourning the loss of his newly appeared facial hair, his Prep Team decided he was ready to meet his Stylist, a guy named Madeus. Peeta thought he heard Phoebus saying that he was lucky he was not a girl and had to get all of his body hair removed. The only thing Peeta could think of was how cruel it was to subject someone to so much pain so that they look pretty when they eventually die for the sake of entertainment.

His Prep Team headed out of the room and Peeta was left all by himself. He felt so self-conscious at that moment, naked, that he wanted to cover himself up, but Xey had specifically ordered him not to. So, he sat and tried hard to think something other than what his family was doing. It was so difficult though.

That morning was the first time in his entire life that he had not woken up in the same room with his brothers. It was a weird feeling not to smell the delicious bread smell that invaded into their room, even if it used to tease him, since he had to eat the stale one. Were his father and Dom baking? Had Rye gone to school as always or did he stay at home to help? Did any of them really miss him? Were they excited to see him on TV in the evening or were they as sad and afraid as he was? Peeta felt tears coming to his eyes. He needed to stop thinking about home!

But then, an image came to his mind, an image he tried to suppress since the moment he had decided to help Alexa. Dark, braided hair, grey, beautiful eyes. A face he had drawn so many times since that day. Her. How would She feel seeing him on National TV? Would She care or would She be too busy with Gale to even notice? He bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming. He had tried so hard to forget Her, but how could he? She had run away from him with all her might and Peeta was still in love with her! How could he not be?

Tears were falling freely down his face, when he heard someone clearing his throat. He looked up, believing that the person was his Stylist, when he saw a young woman, in her mid-twenties, staring at him. The moment she realized he was crying, she went and hugged him, making Peeta even more uncomfortable than any other moment that bizarre day. He straggled off the embrace and looked at the bold woman. She had dark skin, blond, curly hair and dark eyes. She wore a simple, black dress and had minimum make-up on.

"Excuse me." He said, trying to remain polite. "But who are you?"

The woman looked at him for a second, before she fully registered his question and blushed just a little. "Oh, I am Portia, your Stylist. I am sorry about the hug; you looked like you needed one…"

Peeta kept staring at her quizzically. "I thought my Stylist's name was Madeus."

"About that… Well, it was a last minute change. Madeus could not be a Tribute's Stylist this year and I was called to replace him only this morning." There was a minute pause when it was apparent that both the Tribute and his brand new Stylist were lost in their thoughts. "Let's eat something." Portia finally broke the silence. "You must be starving."

For the next half an hour, the two young people did not talk much, since Peeta was gorging himself in the rich food – the Capitol might be cruel, but their food was amazing. Even with the small bits of conversation, it was evident to Peeta that Portia was friendly and seemed to care more about him as Peeta than as tribute, so unlike his Prep Team.

When Peeta finished savoring anything edible in the room, Portia asked him to sit up, so she could examine him completely. As he was standing, she made circles around him, making notes in the process. Finally, she came to a stop and looked him in the eyes.

"I have a confession to make to you." She said, as she fixed his hair that were falling on his eyes in a so affectionate way that made Peeta like her even more. She might be only a decade older than him, but she had treated him with more affection in the hour they knew each other than his mother had in the fourteen years of his existence. He smiled and motioned for her to continue.

"I may have learnt that I was going to serve as a Stylist only a few hours ago, but I was flying sky high when I learnt you were the Tribute I was assigned to." Peeta's eyebrows raised as if to ask why. "You see, Peeta, yesterday, while watching the Reaping process with a friend of mine, Cinna, I saw you hugging that little girl and I said _'That kid is a real diamond.'_ So, you can understand my joy when I heard I was to work with such a bright kid."

Tension was filling the room, both unsure on what to say next. At last, Portia changed the subject.

"You know, every year, in the Opening Ceremony, tributes wear costumes which represent their District."

"Yeah, ours was coal miners." Peeta was quick to interrupt her. As much as he liked her, he was uncomfortable with this costume, and even more with the naked-coal dust one. Even if the represented his District, he knew that they would bring no attention and thus no sponsors. He was a baker, after all, not a coal miner and sponsors were indeed important if he wanted to help Alexa and Annie. How did he want to talk to Haymitch about it right now; but he knew he had to wait and win some sponsors on the meantime.

"Well, I want to do something different this year," Continue Portia. "What do you know about the things that can be found in a mine?"

Tons and tons of useless information that he had learnt over the years at school rushed through his mind, but he found no answer other than the obvious one. "Coal?"

"Have you ever heard that if you put enough pressure on coal it turns into diamonds?"

Peeta looked at her with eyes filled with disbelief at the ridiculousness of the statement. "I thought that diamonds were made by graphite in District One. You cannot turn coal into diamonds!"

Portia laughed. "Of course not. I was just joking. The truth is somewhere in the middle. While, as you said, you cannot turn coal into diamonds and today we have them made in District One, but traditionally diamonds came from the mines. In the past, there were a great number of diamonds in District Twelve's mines. I believe that the reason why no one has found any diamonds in District Twelve in the last two decades is that the excessive mining of the past has left very few to be found. But after some really deep digging one can see that there are still one or two diamonds left in District Twelve."

She messed a little with his hair, in the same affectionate manner as earlier.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered in his ear, so silently that Peeta almost did not hear it. "I think a diamond was found in District Twelve mines three months ago, but the public was not informed about it." She winked at him. "Now, let's get you fit into your costume, Diamond Boy." She added, this time louder.

_~ You're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy ~_

The costume was marvelous. It was nothing less than the stunning ones that Districts One and Two wore. A full body suit cover with little diamonds that made him shine under every little light. His hair was pulled back in a way his mother tried and failed to master many times. He was going to make an impression, all thanks to Portia.

"You are a genius!" Peeta exclaimed, looking at the full body mirror in front of him.

"What can I say? You are a wonderful inspiration, Diamond Boy." _Diamond Boy_- his new nickname. He was definitely going to make a good first impression. "I had some hard time trying to persuade Evron, Eisa's stylist, to try something different, but, and after some pressure from your mentor too, he finally agreed. And it was definitely worth it!"

All of a sudden, a knock on the door disrupted Portia's happy chit-chat. She opened it and was given a little piece of paper. She opened it, read it and turned to look at him, more serious than he had seen her all day.

"Peeta, the Opening Ceremony starts in half an hour. You should drink something and then we will go to the chariots."

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived to the bottom floor of the Remake Center. They were early, since very few Tributes were there. Peeta looked around; searching for either Alexa or Eisa, but none of them was there.

On the other hand, both district Six Tributes were present, along with their Stylists and Prep Teams. He looked at the large volunteer from Six standing next to the small girl from his District. It was out of the ordinary to have a volunteer from a District other than the Career ones. Especially a vicious looking, large one such as Titus Lexor. He was definitely going to be trouble.

Peeta looked away before he was caught staring, when he got a glimpse of Finnick Odair. He was a few meters away from him and Portia, next to what it seemed to be the District Four chariot, and was looking back at the two of them, seemingly having a silent conversation with the Stylist.

Portia must know more than Peeta expected when he first met her.

Finnick Odair closed his eye to Portia who, in turn, nodded her head before turning back to her Tribute. She started fixing his costume, looking back as if she was trying to figure the solution of an extremely difficult task without having any success, when she looked Peeta in the eyes and whispered in his ear.

"I have a message from Finnick Odair to give you. After the end of the parade, meet him on the roof of the Training Center. Do not worry. I will be your guide." She looked around for anyone eavesdropping, but found none. Then, she saw Eisa coming from afar, along with her Team, so she turned to Peeta. "One last thing. I know what you are planning to do and I have to tell you that you a real Diamond."

Peeta was too stunned to say anything other than an almost inaudible "Thank you."

By that time, Eisa was standing next to him, shining in her diamond costume. He decided to think about the information Portia has given him after the Opening Ceremony. It would do no good to him if he dwelling on such an important issue, while trying to impress the Capitol.

A little whimper was heard from his right. He looked at Eisa who was holding her sobs with difficulty. Peeta realized he had not given the little girl a thought after last night on the train. How could Portia call him _Diamond Boy _with such an ease, when he forgot about the scared girl standing next to him? He gave Eisa's shoulders a little squeeze.

"Everything will be alright, so do not worry about the Ceremony. Just think how beautiful you will be. We are on TV all over Panem tonight."

The little girl appeared to have taken power from his words and climbed on the chariot, Peeta shortly following her. He saw Alexa for just a second, before she left the building on her chariot. Their turn was coming soon. The last thing Peeta heard before facing the crowd of the Capitol for the first time was Portia's voice.

"Do not forget to shine bright, Diamond Boy."

_~ Feel the warmth, we'll never die ~_

When the doors opened, Peeta was momentarily blinded by the lights. Then, he blinded everyone in the audience, as he was indeed shining. Every light turned to him and Eisa, whose costumes reflected it and made them shine. He decided that that was it; his chance to catch the attention of a number of potential supporters and sponsors had come at last. He started smiling and waving to the crowd that returned the attention. Soon, people were screaming hiss name, probably after having checked the programs they were holding. He had made an impression!

Peeta turned to Eisa who was still standing at her corner of the chariot and, even though she looked stunning in her full-body diamond suit, she did not use it to make things more favorable for her.

"Smile at least once. They would love to see it." He whispered lightly to her.

"I do not want to be happy for them. I do not want to make them happy." She answered quietly, yet confidently back to him.

Peeta felt a weird feeling in his chest. It felt like he was making a terrible mistake that the younger girl was wise enough to avoid. No. Trying to gain sponsors was the right thing to do! He needed to do it in order to help Alexa!

The chariot came to a stop under the balcony of President Snow. As he was greeting the Tributes, Peeta noted to himself that this year, unlike any previous ones, the Gamekeepers kept the spotlights on the Tributes, making his and Eisa's costumes shine even more. Throughout President Snow's speech he kept on smiling, with confidence oozing from his every pore, knowing that his fake happiness and certainty would be his key to success. As he was casting glances around the other chariots, he could not help but see the looks full of jealousy the other Tributes were casting on them, and especially him, since Eisa just stood at his side staring at nowhere and charming no one. The beautiful girl from One with the large, green eyes kept on giving him menacing looks that made her look almost as ugly as a witch.

Looking at the chariot of District Four, he was surprised to see that Alexa had her head turned away from her District partner. He was big with reddish brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed a couple years older than Peeta himself and was looking right at him. After digging a little in his memory, Peeta remembered that his name was Neptune and that the Capitol commentators of the Reaping Recap had said that he was Finnick Odair's cousin. After a while, Neptune closed his eye to Peeta, as his chariot was beginning its way to the Training Center. Peeta continued his act, smiling and waving at the crowd, even sending a kiss to a group of girls who were screaming his name– at least he thought they were girls- until the doors closed behind him and Eisa.

The moment the chariot came to a stop and the two children descended carefully, Effie and Portia appeared to their side and started congratulating them. Peeta looked around but did not find Haymitch or Evron anywhere. He felt Portia's arms around him once again and heard her whispering in his ear.

"I am so proud of you, Diamond Boy. But the difficult part has yet to start. There is someone here who wants to talk to you."

She nodded her head to the direction of Neptune and Finnick who were making their way to them. Portia then turned her head to Effie. "Effie, maybe you should take little Eisa to the apartment. We will be with you shortly."

Effie nodded her head, her fake, blond curls jumping up and down, and congratulated him one more time before turning to Eisa. "Shall we?"

Peeta thought about that little girl who was forced to spend the last days of her life away from her parents and the people she loved and loved her just for the sake of the vain Capitol people's entertainment. Maybe she was right for not waving and smiling for them. But Peeta still felt bad for her. Everyone was trying to help him, while no one casted a second glance over her… Maybe he should pay more attention on her, especially during training. Make her last days a little bit happier.

While Peeta was once again lost in his thoughts –Bad habit, bad habit, bad habit!- Finnick and Neptune had arrived and stood next to him and Portia.

"Nice costume. It is… sparkly…" Finnick said to Portia in a flirty way, giving her an even flirtier look.

"Thank you, mister Odair."

"Oh, please. Call me Finnick. You should think of us as old friends." He replied laughing lightly and happily.

Portia smiled. "Thank you, _Finnick_. Peeta was the inspiration for it all. He is my Diamond Boy."

Both Finnick and Neptune laughed at the comment, while Peeta felt himself blushing. Never underestimate someone's Capitol upbringing, no matter how nice they are.

"Nice to know." Finnick replied. "You know, kid, in my days I was the Golden Boy. It is nice to have a Diamond one around."

Peeta nodded. "I am not so sure about that. This, the costume, the shining, is all Portia's doing." He said, while showing his appearance.

"Nonsense." Neptune disagreed. "You made a great impression out there and it was all you. You must excuse us now, but I am a bit tired. Peeta, we will talk more tomorrow during training." He extended his hand to shake the one of the younger Tribute. "I need to show you how to make a decent knot." He added laughing, as the two were shaking hands.

"This is not the last time you see me, kid." Finnick said. "After all, I am a great fan of the roof above your apartment."

And with one last laugh the men from District Four left. Portia rested a hand on Peeta's shoulder.

"We should get going too. I am going to show you your room and then maybe I could show you this famous roof before dinner."

Peeta could only nod. His future was going to be decided that night.

* * *

A/N: Hello to you all! I hope you liked the chapter. I am finally back after with a new one. Special thanks to my beta and best friend!

Thanks to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed. It means the world to me! If you have any comments or recommendations, do not forget to **review**!

The next chapter is inspired by the song **"Losing my Religion" **by **R.E.M. **and it is our favorite golden boy's depute. **Finnick Odair **is coming to town!

Have a great weekend!

UBS


End file.
